Vampire Academy games and drama!
by anp2013
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri all play games and have fun. Shopping and Lemons! after the Strogoi attack and nobody got hurt. rose is really sick.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters! :)**

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Please be nice about it.**

**- A***

* * *

Life has been going great since the strogoi attack. Me and Dimitri have been spending all are spare time together. Lissa finally knows about our relationship since the day after the attack. She wanted to know how come I got back so late that night. Not wanting to lie to her, I told her everything. She was very happy and understanding but kinda felt guilty for her self being the reason that we cant guard her together.

Laying in my bed, I was too tired to get up and go to training. But since I knew that Dimitri would come looking for me very soon, I thought I would have a little fun. I picked up my phone that Lissa got me for Christmas last year and called Dimitri's number.

It rang 2 times before he answered, "_Hello?" _

"Hey Dimitri, I can't come to practice today I have important stuff to do."

_"Why not Rose, is something wrong? I'll help you if there if anything wrong."_

"No there isn't anything wrong, I just have to talk to Lissa today."

_"Rose you need to practice. How are you suppose to get any better to protect her? I know you dont want to practice all the time but you need this."_

"Please? I just want to have fun just for one day? Please Dimitri? I'll do anything."

_"Okay but you owe me Roza." _I hang up and smile to myself. I have him wrapped around my finger, he will let me do anything I want.

I get up to go to Lissa's room and from the bond I can tell that Christian, Eddie, and Adrian was in her room too. They were trying to figure out what to do because they were so bored.

I walked into her room without knocking and said, "Hey guys, who wants to play a game?"

Adrain of course had a smart ass comment to come back. "Little Damphir, I will do anything for you." Christian smirked and me and Lissa rolled our eyes. Eddie just stayed quiet but was smiling.

"Okay," I said. "We can play truth or dare. Who wants to go first?"

"I do." said Christian. Of course. He will probably pick me. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not scared of you." He laughed.

"okay, go up to dimitri and tell him you need to stop your training lessons because you are pregnant with Adrain's baby." oh shit, I am going to die. Dimitri will kill me and everyone will laugh.

"okay, lets do this." While we walked you could tell Adrian didnt like this idea. Good, he probably thinks Dimitri will kill him.

When we walked up to his door, I was so scared Dimitri would hate me I didnt know what to do.

I knocked and he answered not long after. I looked up at him, with pain in my eyes because I knew this would kill him, even though it was a joke.

"whats wrong Rose? Are you okay?"

"No i'm not okay. I have something to tell you."

"okay go ahead. i'm listening."

"dimitri , i'm pregnant with Adrains baby and I cant practice anymore."

He had hurt and pain in his eyes and i thought i would die because I was causing him so much pain. "okay Rose. We need to go tell Alberta and the Headmistress right now." He was pissed. You could tell by his voice.

I was going to get kicked out of school because of something that I didnt even do.

While walking I kept my head down and I didnt say anything. Adrain and Christian were talking to each other and laughing about my situation. When we got there, Dimitri opened up the door and walked in and we followed.

Alberta said, "What did she do know?" talking about me. Why does everyone think so badly of me? I didnt even do anything.

dimitri started talking, "well I guess she is pregnant and Adrian is the father."

They all looked at me mad and disappointed. Oh shit, i'm going to get kicked out.

* * *

**what do you think? continue? stop? any ideas for truths and dares?**

**i hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you like. Trust me, i love Dimitri so nothing will go wrong! they will be together forever. **

**Thanks**

**-A***

I cant believe this is freaking happening. But what shocked me the most is when Alberta said, "Rose, I cant believe you would do that to Dimitri. I thought you were in love with him." I looked around shocked. What the hell just happened?

"but it was just a dare and I never said sex with Adrian. I have only slept with one person one time. And that was a damphir."

I looked around counfused and everyone just started laughing.

"what the hell? What are you laughing about?"

Lissa said, "rose you should have seen your face. It was so funny. Everyone knows you are dating Dimitri and would never do that to him."

oh shit. How'd they know? "how did you guys figure it out?"

Adrian and Eddie started laughing then. "little damphir, you talk in your sleep and you describe things with great detail. I think we figured out from you that you guys were dating."

What? I dont talk in my sleep. Thats so embarassing. Everyone just kept laughing and the more they laughed the more pissed I got.

"thats not even funny. I dont see why you are laughing."

Christian then stopped and said. "Come on lover girl, lets go finish our game."

I glared at him and walked out of the room with everyone following except Alberta.

Once we were back in Lissa's room it was my turn. I looked at Adrian. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" ha. this would be so funny. "I dare you to go to stans room and strip down naked and give him a lap dance."

His face paled a bunch by the time I was finished with the dare.

Then I added, "oh you also have to let Eddie tape it!" Everyone started laughing and we got up to go watch Adrian do his dare.

I stayed out side Stan's room with Dimitri but I wouldnt talk to him. I was pissed he didnt tell me that everyone knew about us.

I could feel his stare on me but I wouldnt meet his eyes.

"Rose whats wrong? I know your upset about eveyone knowing, but I didnt know that they knew either." He didnt know either?

"I'm sorry Comrade, I thought you knew too. Sorry I have been ignoring you lately."

"Oh Roza its fine. I know you have had a rough time since the attack. If you ever need anyone to talk to you know I will be here to talk if you want to." I smiled. He was so sweet sometimes and I loved him for it. He would always be the person I loved.

Just then we heard a big boom and people started laughing and Eddie yelled _"Run!"_ Everyone started sprinting for us and me and Dimitri just looked at each other confused.

Then Stan came out of his room pissed off and red faced. I started laughing and so did Dimitri. "Hathaway. Somehow this had get be your idea, get your ass over here NOW." he yelled at me.

No way was I going over there so he could yell at me. So I did what Dimitri taught me to do best. I ran.

**Hoped you liked. review please. sorry it was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 :) just for you! **_

_**thank you XXXDimitrixRozaXXX.**_

_**i finally figured out how to download and post chapters thanks to you!**_

_**I dont own the vampire academy series :( but i do in my dreams and heart :)**_

_**Hopefully you like this chaper.**_

_**It has a M-rated section with a big lemon:) i hope you like**_

_**but sorry if you dont.**_

When i finally got into my room, me and dimitri were laughing and we could barely even stand up straight. Fortunally no one followed us so we had the whole night to ourselves.

He didnt waste anytime and locked the door once it was shut. Before i even knew it, i was pushed up against the wall and him kissing me.

It felt like my whole skin was being lit on fire with passion and love for him.

* * *

************M Scene*************

I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He was hovering on top of me and he started to take my shirt off.

When my shirt was off, he unclapsed my bra and threw it across the room. His hands went straight towards my C-cup boobs and started rubbing them.

I mooned and whimpered softly begging for more. "Dimitri...please"

"please what roza? tell me what you want." "i need more" i begged. i pulled his shirt over his head and he started to unbuckle my pants.

Before i knew it all our clothes were off and he was on top of me. I was kinda scared because this would only be me second time having sex and i was still sore from last time.

Being Dimitri, he seen me flinch of just thinking about the pain and he froze. "Roza? whats wrong?"

"nothing is wrong. I dont know what your talking about."

"please rose. tell me whats wrong. did i do something wrong?" i looked at him mortified.

"no of course not. its just it hurt the first time and i'm still kinda sore." i looked down blushing.

he pulled my chin up to make me look at him. "oh Roza. thats nothing to be embarassed about. i will go slow and tell me if i'm hurting you okay?"

i nodded my head and him and he started to continue. Slowly he thrusted into me, and it so bad i cried out. He once again froze and looked at me.

"Rose. are you okay?" i nodded. "yeah just give me a moment."

A moment later i nodded at him and he pulled out and thrusted back in. It hurt so bad but i needed him so badly to go faster.

"faster Dimitri please" he picked up the pace and it hurt and but felt good at the same time. i couldnt get enough of him. my walls started to clench down and i knew he could feel it.

He picked up his speed and made me scream out his name while cumming in his hard dick that was still in me. A couple more thrust and he spilled his cum in me.

He pulled out and spread my legs apart and started to lick up all of the juices. I started to build up tension again and i knew i was going to cum again.

He knew too because he started to suck on my clit harder and i came in his mouth. He swallowed and came up to look me in the eyes.

I love his eyes they are perfect. I alwats find my self getting lost in them.

I felt like he could see all the way to my soul and lucky for me, he seemed to like what he seen.

I love this man and I always would, for the rest of my life.

******** M Scene Over ********

* * *

"i love you Roza" he said smiling. I looked up at him and smiled back, "i love you too Comrade."

I fell asleep in a perfect dreamless sleep.

_**Finished ! two chapters in one day:)**_

_**Hoped you like. any ideas for upcoming chapters?**_

_**Tell me what you think? Maybe?**_

_**Thanks -A**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4. **_

_**thanks reading :)**_

_**i dont own anything :) ((even thoug i want to)) !**_

The next morning i woke up in an empty bed. I turned over to see a note sitting on my bed side.

_Roza,_

_Sorry I couldnt be there when you woke up. I have a meeting with Alberta but i'll meet you in the gym afterwards._

_i love you,_

_Dimitri XXX_

Damn i hate waking up without him. well the faster i get ready the faster ill be with him.

When i stood to get up, i got really dizzy and my stomach lurched. what the hell? thats never happened before.

I know forsure that I'm not pregnant because one I have only had sex with a dhampir and two I take birth control.

Walking down to breakfast I was really tired and sick. What was happening to me? I checked through the bond and seen that Lissa was getting food for both us us and was with Chrisitan.

I went and sat down at are table and put my head down. I hated feeling this way. Something was really wrong and I didnt know what.

Christian and Lissa came over and sat down and they were still talking. I couldnt understand what they were saying because I was concentrated on not passing out. Then another wave of naesous came and I got up to run but when I stood up I fell down and could not get back up.

Someone screamed and I think it was Lissa. "Rose. Rose, whats wrong? answer me."

But i couldnt answer. I didnt have the energy to. I heard everyone running toward me but I couldnt open my eyes to see who they were. I started fighting the black dots in my vision when I heard him say, "Rose? Roza, are you okay? Please stay with me just hang on."

But I couldnt any longer. I fell into the blackness.

I woke up to a beeping noise and opened my eyes. Ugh, I was in the infirmary again. I looked around but no one was in the room with me. I started to wonder where everyone was at when the doctor came in.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Her expression was grim and regretful. What was she regretting?

"i'm fine. I have a headache but thats it." she nodded.

"thats good. Rose I have some bad news to tell you but i wont tell anyone else. Its up to you to tell people if you want. I wont force you." I nodded, waiting for her to tell me the news.

"Rose you have cancer. Brain cancer to be exact." No way. She couldnt be right.

"Stop lieing. I dont have cancer. You cant be right." she looked sad.

"i'm right Rose and you only have 4-6 months left to live, I'm sorry." What the hell was I suppose to do? Lissa would want to heal me but it would drain her. I couldnt do that to her and it would kill Dimitri.

I couldnt tell anyone except one person. The doctor then said, "Rose are you going to tell anyone?" i nodded.

"who are you going to tell? I need to know so if they ask I will know what to say to them.

I looked at her.

"I am going to tell my mom."

**Finished with chapter. Oh shiit! Will Rose die? Do you want her to?**

**Let me know what you think please :) what do you think her mom will say?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5 ! hmm. i dont think Rose will die because no one wants her to but she still could? who knows? i dont even know. i just what you want me to do and what seems good...**_

_**hope you like ! please keep reviewing :) i can always change my mind of what i want to do if you tell me what you think!**_

Its been a week since i found out about my cancer. But i really dont think that is whats wrong with me.

I barely feel okay anymore and i know that i need to get it fixed and quick. No one knows what is wrong with me except my mom and when i told her she cried. She wanted to come and stay with me but i told her no because someone would know something was up

I'm going back to the doctors today to get a catscan on my brain.

While walking to the infirmary i think of Dimitri. Its been awhile since I have talked to him but i dont want to know something is wrong.

When i walked into the infirmary the doctor was already there waiting on me. "Come on Rose lets go back to the room I can give you the test in.

She got me all settled in and another doctor came in the room. I have never seen him before and he was probably around 6'1" with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi Rose, I'm Ryon Migellan." he smiled.

"Hi"

"Well i'm specialized on the kind of things you have and I came here to tell you if your diagnosis was right." I nodded, hoping I wouldnt have cancer and just have the flu or something.

"okay. Lay on this table and we can get started.

Walking out of the clinic I considered how truley lucky I was. I ended up not having brain cancer, but just a tomur.

Fate finally loves me. The new doctor gave me 6-8 months to decide if I wanted the surgery. I didnt know if I wanted it though. Without the surgery I would live for about a year, maybe.

If I have the surgery, I might lose my memory and I will Forsure have a long recovery time. And there is still the possibility that i wouldnt even make it through the surgery.

I was so screwed.

I decided to call my Mom. It only rang once before she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom?"

_"Rose whats wrong? Did you get in trouble again?" _ what? Why does everyone think I am always in trouble?

"Mom i didnt get in trouble, promise. But there is something wrong"

There was a short pause. _"what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"No mom I'm not really sure how to tell you either."

_"Just start from the beginning honey. I'll help you."_

I took a breath. "dont freak okay? I went to the doctors today and they said i had a brain tumor. I have 6-8 months to decide if I want surgery or not. But there is major consequences to both sides and I dont know what to do." By this time I was crying and I wanted someone to comfort me.

By the way her voice sounded it sounded like she was crying too.

_"How long did they give you?"_ I knew she wanted to know how long they give me to live but she just couldnt say ask it.

"umm. a year is pushing it."

_"Can I come there?" _what? She wants to come here to see me?

"Sure mom. If you want."

She sighed. _"okay honey. I'll be there soon. I promise"_ Then the phone went dead.

I was lonely because I have been ignoring all my friends. I didnt want to hurt them so I would try to become distant with them.

The hardest would be the Dimitri. It would break my heart to do it.

But it would be for his own good.

I didnt want any of them to feel sorry for me, so no of them would find out what was wrong.

**I'm done :) sorry it took so long to update. i added the new doctor to make it better and it just didnt come out and say what was actually wrong. (: Did you like what Rose's mom said?**

**Any more ideas? thanks for the reviews. (: I liked the ideas.**

**-Thanks -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. i hope you like.**

**i'm going to skip ahead about a month !**

**and the doctor doesnt have to tell the academy because she is 18 and not a minor anymore.**

**graduation is tomorrow and Rose will get her charge then too ! her friends still dont no whats wrong but she just keeps getting worse. hopefully they will find out soon.**

**-***i dont own***-**

Its been a little over a month since i have found out I have a tumor. I can barely eat anything without getting sick and I have lost weight.

My mom came here as soon as I told her. We spend as much time as we can together to make up for the lost time together.

She helps me through every bit of this and she always encourages me.

She wants me to do the surgery but she doesnt talk about it much. She just wants me to know that she is here for me and she will always be.

My friends know something is wrong but I wont tell them what it is.

I get bruised a lot now. After a day of training, I am covered in bruises and I can braely walk.

Waking up today I know I should be happy because its almost graduation but i cant be. I have a doctors appointment before it to see how I am doing.

I have one almost every other week. Its getting harder and harder to hide it from Lissa. She wants to ask whats wrong but I can feel that she just thinks i am nervous about graduation.

Dimitri keeps giving me wierd looks because my training keeps going down.

He dont think I am trying the best I can but the truth is just that I really cant do any better.

I cant even run a mile before running out of breath.

I have training with Dimitri and then instead of breakfast I have a doctors appointment.

My mom cant come with me today because she was a shift at that time.

I would have to go by myself and I wasnt looking forward to it.

Walking toward the gym I was on time today. When I opened the door Dimitri was already there reading a Western laying on a mat.

He looked up at me. "16 laps." Thats all he said so I dropped all my stuff and went outside to the track.

It wasnt that cold today so I took my jacket off and started to run.

After about the 4th lap I was out of breath. This sucks. I would never be able to guard Lissa to my full potential because I couldnt even run.

I stopped and sat on the ground and started to cry.

My life sucked right now. I was going to die but I couldnt even die doing what I have always wanted to be. Guard my best friend.

I was sitting on the ground for a long time just crying my eyes out.

I heard someone approach me but I didnt look up. The person sat beside me and when he started talking his voice was filled with concern and pain.

"Rose, whats wrong?" I just shooked my head and didnt say anything.

"Please Rose. I know something has been bothering you but I cant help you if you dont tell me whats wrong." He sounded like he was crying too but I couldnt look up to meet his eyes. I would end up telling him what was wrong but i couldnt because I didnt want him to feel sorry for me.

I just shaked my head and kept crying.

He stood up and walked away from me. That just made me cry harder because I knew he was giving up on me.

I knew it was for the best but I just couldnt get over the fact he didnt care anymore.

A few minutes later I got up, determined to finish my laps.

I ran the hardest I could and I could barely breath.

On my 11th lap. I started to get dizzy. I still wouldnt stop running.

Then I started to get black spots in my vision and I couldnt see anything and I fell down, and couldnt get back up.

I was quickly falling into inconciousness. I heard someone running towards me but I couldnt open my eyes.

"Roza! Whats wrong?" He sounded so worried but I didnt understand why.

I coughed. "Please. I want my mom."

"Okay Roza. I will get her after i take you to the infirmary. Just please stay awake."

I tried to listen to him but it was getting a lot harder to do.

I tried to talk to him, "I'm sorry." He sounded confused "what are you sorry about?"

I told him the truth. "Because i wont tell you whats wrong."

"oh Roza. Its okay dont worry about it. But please do tell me whats wrong with you."

I was about to tell him but I couldnt because I slipped into the blackness.

**Done with it! **

**I hoped you liked it. Do you think Dimitri should find out now?**

**What do you think should happen now?**

**Please do tell :) i'll try to update soon ! thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay:) i didnt write this chapter. it was all my beta and i think she did a wonderful job!**

**Nikki-mac95 ! thanks!  
**

As the days went by, I could tell Lissa was getting more and more worried about me, but I continued to assure her that I was fine. I still continued to avoid Dimitri, even when he came to my room the other night, I asked him to leave and when he asked if he had done something wrong I kept assuring him that he hadn't. But more than anything I hated lying to them, but I couldn't risk them finding out.  
My mum arrived the day after I had called her; it was such a relief to have someone here to comfort me. Once we had hugged for what seemed like hours, I helped her with her bags as we went to her room. We sat there for a while in silence before I broke the silence.  
"Are you working while you stay?" Something in me hoped her answer was no, I knew she would be speaking to Dimitri and I knew she would tell him.  
"Yes, just the odd shift to help out." I smiled in reply but didn't voice my thoughts.  
"What have you been up to while you've been off?" She asked her eyes full of curiosity which soon turned to concern once I spoke.  
"Nothing, spending time alone really." I hated the loneliness but I knew my reasons for it were good enough to endure it.  
"Why haven't you been spending time with Lissa or Dimitri?" She asked with that same look of concern in her eyes.  
"Because I don't want them to worry when they don't have to!" She shook her head at me and pulled her arm around me.  
"They have the right to know; maybe it would help with the comfort!" I could see where she was coming from but I couldn't tell them, it wouldn't be fair.  
"I can't, I can't do that to them!" I just couldn't.  
"Well it's your choice honey!" She said  
"Have you decided on your options?" I sighed, I knew this was coming but I couldn't avoid the question any longer.  
"I don't know. I don't want to die mom!" And I didn't, I loved Dimitri and I cared for Lissa so much I couldn't leave them. I didn't want too, I couldn't. If I had the operation then they wouldn't know that I had had a tumour but if I didn't I knew the consequences would be to leave them.  
Before I dove back into that uncomfortable silence, I left soon after that to go to the lonely confides of my room.  
I sprawled out across my bed thinking about the operation. It wouldn't hurt, I was sure I would be unconscious for the most part of it. I knew if I had it, it wouldn't have to worry about being weak like I was now. Sure there was a long recovery but that was worth not being in pain or tired, right?  
Today, 9:03am I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the consequences of not having this operation. I could imagine Lissa's horror stuck face, her sadness, her pain and also her anger that I never told her. She would be all alone; I wonder how that would have an effect on the bond? I fathom to think.  
And then Dimitri. I suppressed as sigh as a single tear ran down my cheek. I could never leave him. He would never show emotion again, he would plaster his guardian mast on his face forever never letting anyone see how much this truly hurt him. I couldn't let him do that, not after Ivan, he would feel so guilty that he could never help, or be there to comfort me.  
I decided I shouldn't think about it anymore as I pulled off my clothes and curled into bed, pulling my guilt up to my neck. I was glad when sleep finally over took but it didn't last long. A soft knock at my door startled me awake, it had been a while since I last saw Dimitri and I had been longing to be held in his arm or just to see his face. And sure enough once I opened the door, there he stood; his face full of worry and concern.  
"I know it's late but I wanted to talk to you." Oh, no. here it came, he was going to leave me because I was hiding away from him, from everyone.  
"Come on in." I said standing aside as he entered the room, I didn't care I was in my underwear as I closed the door and turned to him. I saw his eyes light up slightly but soon deflate.  
"I wanted to ask you if you love me." I looked at his face and I could see his pain in his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and kiss him, to prove my love. I just looked at him concerned.  
"Oh, Dimitri of course I love you! I always will. What on earth brought you to this conclusion?" I saw relief fill his eyes and I moved closer, wrapping my arms tightly around him pulling him close to me. He planted a kiss on forehead and before pulling away slightly to look at my face.  
"You've been so distant, I was worried you had had enough of me, that I had done something wrong or to hurt you." I sighed and crushed myself closer to him.  
"Of course not, I just…" I wanted so much to tell him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "I just needed some time to think and time alone." I saw concern once again fill his eyes as he looked into mine, I knew he could tell I was lying but I could also see his curiosity would get the better of him.  
"What did you have to think about?" he asked not tearing his eyes away from me, even when I tried to turn he cupped my face with his hands.  
"I, it's private." Was all I could think of saying and I could see the anger rise. I was his girlfriend and we had promised not to hide things from each other but there was some thing's that shouldn't be discussed.  
"Rose, don't do that! I'm your boyfriend and I hardly feel you even want to talk to me anymore. I understand that you need privacy but you know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is." He was now out of my arms as he looked at me his eyes were blazing.  
"I can't tell you." I felt frustrated that all the time I didn't tell him I was hurting him but not confiding in him, by cutting him out.  
"Why?" he whined, I knew this was going to end badly. I walked to him and cupped my hand to his cheek.  
"Because I can't." my voice was full of evidence that I was on the brink of tears but I knew I had to hold them back and be strong. Dimitri stepped out of my hand and sighed.  
"Fine, I will leave you to be alone." I picked up on the double meaning immediately. I automatically reached for him, grabbing his arm to pull him back.  
"Wait, Dimitri I…" I stopped, I couldn't tell him, it would hurt him more than leaving him and could I let him be so sad that it begins to eat away at his care free face and brings back his guardian mask.  
"What Rose? You're sorry. I can't deal with you not telling me, it hurts to think that there is something up and you won't tell anyone. And then suddenly your mom has turned up to stay for a while to see you and no one but Kirova and Alberta know why. I have tried to find out but they were instructed not to tell me, in particular." He was angry I could see it and I was scared of losing him. This was my Dimitri, my Russian badass, the thought of losing him was eating at my stomach and I couldn't believe I told him.  
Today, 9:07am "I'm ill."Ok so I didn't tell him what particularly was wrong with me but I told him half.  
"I don't understand, you look fine." I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had no choice.  
"I have a brain tumour. I have a year at the most unless I have the operation, I don't know what to do. I didn't tell you because I wanted to figure out what I was going to do first before telling anyone. I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I couldn't see you upset or worried about Me." a single tear ran down my cool cheeks as he pulled me into his arms.  
"Oh Rose." Was all he said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. It wasn't long before that single tear turned into a sob as I began to cry into his chest. I never wanted to hurt him and I never wanted to see the pain I see in his eyes now.  
We didn't say anything else as he lifted me into his arms and placed me on my bed, wrapping me in the covers and laying next to me, engulfing me in his strong arms. It was so nice to be comforted by Dimitri, to feel his arms tightly around me.  
"I will be here for you, whatever you decide, I will be here all the way." A single tear ran down my cheek as I plunged back into the darkness of sleep.  
When I woke I felt content in Dimitri's arms, still tightly wrapped around me as he snored softly next to me. A smile pulled across my face as I saw his, it was not relaxed but I couldn't blame him for being unsettled.  
I placed a gently kiss on his lips before sitting up and flinging my legs over the side of the bed. I felt the dizziness overtake me as soon as I had stood, fumbling around to find something to hold on to when Dimitri's strong arms wrapped around me.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he sounded frustrated as he lifted me into his arms and placed me on the bed.  
"Dimitri I need to get moving, I was just a little light headed." He sighed and withdrew his arms from around me. I knew he would be over caring when he found out but I can't help but feel lucky to have him.  
"I will see Alberta and I will stay with you today. I want to be here for you, if I have my way you wouldn't lift a finger!" he said flashing me a cheeky smile before kissing my cheek and heading out the door, this was going to be a lazy day.  
It hadn't been ten minutes before the door knocked, I half expected it to be Dimitri back from seeing Alberta but once I opened the door I saw my mother. I couldn't quite read the emotions on her face but I could see in her eyes that she was undecided. Then she sighed and stepped into my room, closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed.  
"I wanted to tell you this before but I didn't think you were ready, but after everything that has happened lately I think you deserve to know." I continued to stare at her confused as she patted the spot on my bed next to her; I sat next to her watching her carefully. She took my hands in hers and looked up into my eyes for a minute before turning and once again sighing.  
"I was young and in love, Abe Mazur is a great man and that is why I feel in love with him. When I told him I was pregnant he confessed how much he loved me and asked me to marry him. At first I agreed and was thrilled, but being a guardian meant too much to me, I couldn't give it up so I left him a note and came to America. I never kept anything about you away from him but I insisted he didn't meet you until it was necessary. When I told him about your condition, he was on the first jet out here. I told him not to worry but he arrived here and wants to meet you." I let out the breath I hadn't reason I was holding, this was the longest time I had ever heard my mother speak and I had never seen this much love in her eyes as she spoke of Abe.

Today, 10 am "So Abe is my father?" I just wanted to clarify that she was telling me after all these years that my father is here, at the academy, and wanting to meet me. It made me wonder that if I wasn't on the brink of death, would she have ever told me.  
"Yes, Ibrahim Mazur, a Moroi mobster is your father." I was a baby mobster, what would Lissa say when she found out, or Christian and Adrian; I would never live it down, well at least no one would pick on me. Not that they ever did!  
"Wow." Was all I could say? From everything I have heard of Abe I was kind of surprised by this news, by reputation he certainly didn't sound like the kind of guy the amazing guardian Hathaway would hook up with.  
"Once you're dressed come to my room, we will be waiting." She said before standing and kissing my forehead and heading for the door. It opened as she reached it and Dimitri walked through, obviously successful with Alberta.  
"Hello Guardian Belikov." My mother said smiling at him as she passed him; Dimitri looked at me with surprise evident on his face but soon got over his shock.  
He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards the bed, making me sit next to him as he handed me a paper bag. Once I opened it a smile pulled across my face, inside was two donuts and I could help but kiss Dimitri on the lips, I have been craving donuts for ages.  
"I love you comrade." I said before pulling back and pulling out a donut, taking a bit.  
I knew he wouldn't let me stand but I needed to get changed, I was suddenly anxious to meet my father for the first time. I stood and walked towards my dresser, donut still in hand as I pulled out a pile of clothes and began to change into them, not caring Dimitri was still in the room.  
"And where are you going?" he asked watching me as I ran the brush through my hair, I turned to him and flashed him grin.  
"To meet my father."

**thanks again to my beta and the person that wrote this chapter :)**

**you did a good job !**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
